The First
by Aria7
Summary: This is basically my idea of what the first digi destined that were mentioned in the first series were like. But please don't flame me as this is my first fic. Please review before discounting!!!
1. Computers, icons, mice and kids....

The first digi-destined

How we all got here/chapter 1

Aria

22/01/02

It was just a normal day really. At least at the beginning it was. Oh and by the way my names Caria Esumi, but my friends call me Aria. As I was saying, it was just a normal day at school. It was Tuesday so we had been painting, but I would have called it cutting and sticking. My hands were still covered in the clear sticky stuff. Not that I really minded, in fact I quite enjoy peeling the glue off. It's just that…my fingers were getting stuck to the keys.

Keyboard keys, for a computer that is. Our school had one of the best computer classes in the area. Although because it was Tuesday lunchtime, we weren't really supposed to be in there. But, the teachers made an exception for us.

The us I am referring to are, John Charlet, John's one of the oldest out of us being ten. So he's moving school in September. Cara Nali, is in Johns year, but she doesn't talk much. I think she's too scared. Lucy Mucali is eight like me, and we're best friends. Lucy's a big tomboy with a heart of gold. Nathan Naketo, is in the year above me but in the year below John. Which is ironic as Nathan is smarter than John. Which actually isn't hard to be since he's been hit by a ball so often. Yep, that's right John and Nathan are huge football fans. Finally there's Samuel Charlet; Sam's really quiet, probably because his brother John is so loud. But he's a real computer whiz; he even told the headmaster how to operate his new printer. Amazing or what! Usually there's another girl in, her names Naiomi. Well, her real names Kiyomi, but I think her parents just spelt it wrong, because even they call her Naiomi. Naiomi is a real chatterbox. But she was absent today, as she was sick with tonsillitis, her parents must be in heaven!

Everything was going like usual, the place was silent. Quite a mean feat for a group of primary school children. Then all of a sudden my computer began to beep. It was so weird. But not just that, everyone's had.

It was Lucy who noticed the strange icon first. She was playing fox and rabbit, a really weird computer game. When in the background on her screen appeared some sort of flashing thing?

"Hey, Aria an icons flashing what do I do?"

"Hmm, oh, just click on it," I replied half-heartedly. To engrossed in looking at strange jokes, to really be bothered.

"No way, I'm not touching it," she cried, "It might be a virus or something."

"Highly unlikely Lucy," Melanie Counicko called from the doorway.

Melanie or Mel was a bit of a lone wolf. She got on with nobody, yet got on with everybody at the same time. Once I asked her why she went round on her own. But she just asked me why I was half-Japanese. She's too weird. Mels in Nathan's class, but not even he can understand her! 

But anyway, as I was saying, these weird things were flashing on our computers. It was John who told us what to do. He decided that since none of us wanted to touch it, but we also didn't want to tell Mr Baker that something was wrong with the computers. We would all have to click on it at the same time. So Mel began to count down;

"5,4,3,2,1... and..."

"Hurry up!" Nathan shouted.

"Hit it!"

As we all hit the icons the room was suddenly in white light, and some strange looking devices flew out of the computers into our laps. Even Mel got one.

"Whoa! What is this thing?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Don't ask." Cara replied. She looked as though she was about to be sick.

"Hey, everyone look at this!" Nathan called.

"What is it?" John asked, irritated that Nathan would tell him to move off his ass.

"It's... It's... its a one of them." He answered quite confused about what was on his screen.

I quickly pulled Lucy and Sam up off their chairs, where they looked quite gormless and, basically dragged them over to Nathan's computer. The others weren't long in following.

What we saw, was something probably stranger than even the devices that we held in our hands. The thing was shaped a bit like a balloon, but had a bright red button flashing in the middle of it.

"So click on it!" John ordered.

"You sure?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, now get on with it!" He snapped.

We all held our breaths as Nathan punched the button but...nothing happened. I remember sighing with relief at that point but my relief was short lived. For, on an impulse, John suddenly held up his device, and it started to glow. Not just his though, all of our new devices glowed and then, we were all sucked in.

Yeah you heard me all right we were all sucked into the computer!

O.K. I know that kinda sounds a lot like Digimon series one, and I'm afraid the first few chapters will resemble it. But stick with me folks it will get better.

Chapter 2 should be coming along soon, that is when I write it up.

Standard disclaimers apply for this. I do not own Digimon, and even though I may want to I cant. Because its owned by a lot of rich people in suits. Who even if they wanted to sue me wouldn't get much.


	2. Where are we?

The First Digi-destined

Where are we?/Chapter2

Aria

25.01.02

When we had finally stopped "plummeting to our deaths", as Cara so nicely put it. We found ourselves in a place that kind of resembled one of those bizarre kids creches, as we were surrounded by giant colourful blocks, (The sort of things you would have played with when you were a baby.) there were also gigantic trees with toys hanging off them.

If it hadn't been for Lucy, uncharacteristically starting to cry, we probably would have stayed; standing with our mouths open for the rest of our lives.

"Hey Lucy, what's wrong ?" John asked, as unsympathetic as ever.

"Wha... wha...wwhhaatt...do you, (sniff) thinks wrong. Wwwhere are we? I...I...I wanna go home." Then she broke down into tears.

"Come on Luce don't cry, I'm sure we'll find a way home." Nathan said, trying desperatly to sooth Lucys tears.

"Don't worry children you will get home." A loud voice from above said, (sorry for the joke, couldn't resist.)

"Whho, whoo, who said that?" I asked, trying, unsuccessfully to hide my fear. 

"I did."

I looked up to see this weird creature jump down from one of the highest blocks.

"You're a Centaur aren't you?" Sam asked.

"That's right, in your world I would be called a Centaur. But, I am not my name is Centarumon and I am a Digimon."

"A digi what?" Mel quizzed.

"A Digimon ." He answered matter of factly, "and you are all in the Digital world."

"I think I must be dreaming." I murmured.

"No, you are quite awake believe me." Centarumon replied. "Now children, now you must follow me."

"Where, where to?" Cara asked, slightly unsure about everything.

"Just follow!" He sighed, and with that he began moving away from us.

"I'm not sure...!" I heard Mel murmour.

"Well I am. Just follow me!" John encouraged. As he ran off to catch up with Centarumon.

Nathan, Sam and I quickly followed his example and ran after him. It took a little while longer for the others to follow.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Centarumon stopped we found ourselves surrounded by hundreds of brightly coloured eggs. Some had patterns on, others were just plainly coloured. But all looked fascinating.

"Now children," Centarumon spoke, "follow the light of your digivices and they will lead you to your new partner." And with that he disappeared.

"Hey where'd he go?" Lucy cried.

"What's a...a...umm....a digivice?" Cara asked, while nervously pulling at her jumper. (It had been a mufti day.)

"I bet I know what it is!" Sam announced.

"Well what is it?" John asked impassiontly.

"It's these strange devices that came out of the computer," he said triumphantly. He would have looked really smart, unfortunately his hair decided that it would choose just that moment to fall in front of his eyes. Causing me to giggle.

So John stared me down until I stopped.

Meanwhile our "digivices" began to glow, all in different colours. John's glowed red, Nathan's orange, Mel's blue, Cara's gold, Sam's purple, Lucy's pink and mine yellow.

But, not just that seven of the eggs also glowed. We moved almost transfixed by the light, towards the egg that matched or digivice. Then as we each went to lift our eggs a bright light exploded all around us; and we were left to stare at seven very strange looking creatures, or as Centarumon had told us, Digimon!

Hooray Chapter 2 is up. See I said it would be, now

Review people because reviews help my ego and I really need a confidence boost as I have two pieces of coursework that need to be handed in on exactly the same day, and my new french teacher has decided to be evil. So review this now before I get evil.

O.K. people you know the drill Digimon is owned by Toei animation and a bunch of other rich people.


	3. New friends!

Authors note: 

Hi!!! Ohayo!! Hey it's been a while since I last updated hasn't it. Lookie I changed the title. (Hmm I wonder why....). Oh well on to the third chapter!!!!

New friends!!!!!!

As the light died down, I found myself staring at a strange fluffy white... thing! It blinked its wide blue eyes at me. Then let out a squeal of delight and began bouncing up and down in my hands shouting,

"Your here, your here, your finally here!"

"Who...who are you?" I remember asking it. I soon realised that the it, was actually a her.

"Oh, my names Snow-Botamon, and we're going to be best friends."

I looked around in utter bewilderment. This thing, this... Digimon had just hatched, and now, now, it was saying that we were best friends. I could see the others all looking just as flabbergasted as me. But, before even our introductions were completed, a loud roar echoed all around.

Turning around I saw this huge great snake like Digimon. It instantly introduced itself.

"I am Vipermon; I attack with my Venom bite to poison my enemies." And with that he launched himself at us, or more precisely he launched himself at Mel. She had barely enough time to avoid being bitten!

"You stay there John." I heard one of the other Digimon say. Looking I saw that it looked exactly like Snow-Botamon, except its fur was charcoal black; where hers was pristine white.

"But Botamon, he's too big for you to go up against!" John pleaded.

"Yeah, Papamon he'll squish you!" Cara told her Digimon.

"We can't just sit here Cara. We have to do something!" The hairy Digimon replied.

"Papamon's right," Snow-Botamon told me, "we have to do something!"

"No way!" I shouted.

"Acornmon you can't be serious about this!" I heard Mel say.

"Please Punimon, I don't want you to get hurt!" Nathan cried.

"Pabumon, no stay here with me!" Sam begged his jellyfish like Digimon.

But, before we could do anything to stop them they jumped out of our arms and began to attack Vipermon, with either Bubble blows or Bubble blasts.

Yet Vipermon was unfazed by this, and merely laughed.

"Foolish Digimon," he mocked, "you use such pitifully weak baby bubbles..... VENOM BITE!" He called, and as he did thousand of tiny razor sharp needles came flying out of his jaws, toward or Digimon, before they exploded upon impact.

"Botamon!"

"Papamon!"

"Acornmon!"

"Snow-Botamon!"

"Pabumon!"

"Punimon!"

"Silvamon!"

We all cried in unison as our Digimon fell limp at our feet. Quickly we picked them up and hurridly backed away from Vipermon.

"Get ready to run!" John shouted at all of us.

"No!" Botamon protested, "we fight!"

"Yeah Botamon's right we have to fight!" Silvamon called. (Silvamon is a grey puffball with lop ears).

"Don't be stupid Silvamon. You're no match for him!" Lucy cried in despair.

"No, Digimon fight!" Punimon yelled from Nathan's' arms.

"Attack!" Acornmon screamed.

"Snow-Botamon come back!" I called, before I attempted to run after her; Lucy grabbed me at the last second though.

"Want some more!" Vipermon taunted, "fine, VENOM...."

But before he could finish, all our Digimon were hit by this bright light. Which I now refer to as our miracle.

And before our shocked eyes they changed.

"Botamon digivolve to.... Banamon!"

"Papamon digivolve to...Sikiamon!"

"Acornmon digivolve to...Seedmon!"

"Pabumon digivolve to...Karamon!"

"Punimon digivolve to...Cemon!"

"Snow-Botamon digivolve to...Tikamon!"

"Silvamon digivolve to...Nicamon!"

"Oh my god!" Mel gasped.

"They're different..." Nathan agreed.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Ha,ha I finally typed it up! So review people!!!!!


End file.
